


Sexy Science gone wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Cream Heroes - Fandom, Creamheroes
Genre: Anyways, Gen, More tags to be added, No Romance, Unethical Science, major character death is there bc u know how Frankenstein BE, mary shelly got me fucked me, see?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frankenstein AU for Halloween!!!!!!!!





	1. lala finds a dead body in the north pole

Lala's white hair and blue eyes complimented the setting she was in, barren, cold, and beautiful. The water would mean certain death if you fell in, but they are entrancing enough to tempt you. The beauty of it all had filled Lala's body with adrenaline and was determined to find new things nobody else had ever before! No amount of fog could hide the promise of something new and wonderful. The future historians would praise her ambition and prowess, and would claim her to be the first man to step onto a land of gold and opulence. The cold northern breeze grazed her face with the foretaste of a new land, one that she invented.

But first, she had to finish her letter to her sister back home.

Lala loved her sister with all her heart, but she was quick to snuff out Lala's burning passion. While her with her relationship would be more rocky due to her voyage to the north, Lala couldn't just deny the fire in her heart for adventure and the romantic reunion with a land she doesn't know what to expect from. Her dear sister did not understand the enticing eventuality of a new world, one founded and invented by one person, that person being yourself. However, she could not leave her sister worrying about her condition, as her sister had been nagging Lala back home about how reckless it is to embark on such a dangerous journey. It would be cruel to neglect the ones back home. She would not promise an early return home however.

Home. Lala had always yearned to leave home someday in search of something magnificent, and now that she has truly left she engrossed herself in the true freedom she always read about in Uncle Thomas' library. Her education was neglected, but she was always fond of reading about the history of voyage and adventure. The books she kept in her room were her study often. She had acquainted herself with the poets of the century, her sister by her side doting on her fondness for words. 

Now, on the boat, she would have to work twice as hard then any other sailor in pursuit of her dreams. She studied mathematics, medicine, and some branches of physical science that a normal sailor would have to know, except double the amount. Earlier this year, she had worked as a whaler until her captain offered her the position in this voyage. It's hardly hyperbole to say she's worthy of this opportunity. However, Lala dares not expect such a great and new land so soon, for this was only the beginning.

A Scottish crew member snapped her out of her daydreams, yelling to the rest about a figure on the nearby land. The position they were in were not ideal, surrounded by ice on all sides and hardly any wiggle room for the vessel. It didn't help that there was a thick fog, obscuring the crews ground view. However, through the thickness a human figure was seen, we perceived a dog sled too. The human was twice as large then a normal one, even as far as the crew and Lala could see, that was a easy deduction. The details didn't matter, because the sledge was soon lost to the ice and fog.

Two hours after this, a sound told the crew and Lala that the ice surrounding the ship had broke, freeing the vessel. The crew didn't rest just yet however, staying awake until the morning fearing that they may come across some broken pieces of the newly broken apart ice. Lala however, didn't think much of it or how the ice broke and took the time to get some rest in. 

When she woke up, she saw the rest of the crew busy on one side of the vessel, beckoning something or someone to aboard the ship. Looking more closely, Lala observed a sledge, similar to the one seen earlier. One dog remain alive, along with a human inside. Her sailors were persuading them to aboard upon the ship. Once my men caught sight of me, he shouted "Our captain! She will not allow you to perish on sea." 

Upon seeing me, the stranger addressed me in a accent, but he knew English, "Before I come aboard, will you tell me if you are going anywhere?"

Lala replied that she was on a voyage of discovery upwards to the North Pole. Upon hearing this the stranger finally gave in and went on aboard. Good god, a closer look at this man had Lala remembering a time she had stumbled across roadkill when she was younger. One look at him told Lala that he was malnourished and deprived of water and sleep. His limbs were half frozen and his eyes told a story of self inflicted pain. She had never saw a man so cursed and wretched in condition. She half carried him to the cabin, and as soon as he hit the fresher, more warmer air, he passed out. 

We brought him back out on the deck and attempted to bring him back by rubbing him with brandy, and forcing him to take a few sips. He soon showed a few signs of life, albeit still malnourished and tired, and we wrapped him in a few blankets and placed the man near the chimney of the kitchen stove. Slowly, he recovered from the faint and a little bit of soup restored him. He looked more like a successful young man he probably used to be, as he was quite handsome without the look of death in his eyes. His white hair didn't even seem to be from stress, he was a natural white hair. Just like Lala. 

Two days later, Lala placed him in her own cabin, looking after him herself. Generally, he is stewing in melancholy and despair. His eyes began to bear a hint of wildness - madness, more like. However, when the man was shown anything resembling kindness, his whole face lights up a little, sweetness and benevolence replacing his deathly eyes. His vibes were inconsistent, ranging from thankful, despair, and impatient.

The rest of the crew were about to jump onto him and ask him a million questions, Lala had great difficulty of keeping them off once she took him in. Once she had not succeeded in this, and the lieutenant asked why a man would be this far from civilization. Lala was about to punch the lieutenant, but the strangers whole body seemed to slouch in gloom, "I came to find someone who ran from me," 

"Did that someone travel in a similar way as you?"  
"Yes,"

"I would think we have seen him as well, earlier the day we picked you up we saw someone and a few dogs drawing a sledge across the ice."

Lala was holding the crew back from asking questions, but it seemed as though the stranger was the one asking questions rather. It appeared that had aroused his attention, as he started to semi-interrogate her crew, inquiring the route the monster, as he had called it, had taken.

Once he was done and it was just Lala and him, the stranger had said to her, "I'm sure my very existence had sparked your curiosity, but you were very considerate in not making questions."

Lala nodded, "It wouldn't be lawful for me to burden you with my questions, as it seems that you're much burdened already."

"And you have spent so much of your time restoring me." 

Song after, he asked Lala if she had thought that the breaking of the ice had destroyed the sledge along with it, to which she replied that she could not answer with certainty, for it was midnight and the traveler could've reached a place of safety before. Hearing this, he was eager to make his way upon the deck and watch. Lala didn't allow him, as he was far to weak to handle the rawness of the atmosphere. She promised him that a crew member would keep a lookout however, and note to him if anything should come into sight.

He is truly a strange man, silent and uneasy when someone other than Lala enters the room. His manners are conciliating and gentle, he is very much a enigma that the rest of the crew members are invested in hearing about. Lala could not help but grow closer to him and become as fond as him as you would a brother, as his grief and despair enables Lala's compassion and sympathy. Even now in as a wreck, he speaks in eloquence and is a smooth talker. He asks about Lala's plans, to which when explained he offers many alterations that have been extremely useful. She shared to him her desires and ambitions, he listened and acknowledged her tellings in the way her sister had never. 

Once the stranger had said, "You can easily tell Captain Lala, that I had gone through peril and misfortune. I had thought to keep my cursed memories to my grave, but you've won me over. As I myself had once did, you seek knowledge. I hope that your ambitions do not catch you in the long run as mine have, I do not know if the relations of my strifes will be useful to you. If you wish to listen to my tale, you may have a increased world view." 

"I'm eager to hear your narrative, but it's not only from curiosity, but also so that I may be able to make your fate a little more better if possible." Lala said.

The stranger only shook his head, "Thank you for your sympathy, but my fate is nearly sealed. I wait for the one event and then I will sleep in peace," he continued, knowing Lala wanted to interrupt, "But I cannot allow myself to name you. If you listen, you will know why you cannot alter my eventuality."

Lala drew the warmest thanks from the pits of her soul and gave it to the stranger. At the very least she could make notes. She will read it with interest one day and remember her strange and broken friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, the writing of this chapter is different from my general writing style and that's bc I used the book as a reference for me to bounce off of. The next chapters probably WONT be as ~eloquent~ bc I'll just be using my own memory and occasionally using the book for reference so it may or may not turn into a giant shitpost  
ON ANOTHER NOTE, tell me if there's any errors bc the only person I trust as a beta reader is alsep and my braincells? Fried.


	2. The Sinners story (tea!)

_My name is Coco Frankenstein, born of Geneva. My mother a farmers daughter, my father a noblemen. Romantic, I thought so too. I had a intimate cousin, his name Lulu. I loved him very much, as he found beauty in everything. A soul of a poet, his youth never did falter, even during the gloomiest of hours. He found beauty in the most ugliest things there were, in me. _

I also had someone else dear to me, a close friend who I had in place of my other younger brothers. He was Momo, the son of a business man who wanted him next in line. Though he was a natural entrepreneur at a young age, he was a fantastical man. He was a writer, he made many stories and would make me and his other friends act out plays. As he was basically a brother to me, the house never really was complete without his presence.

I depended on them. I loved them so, so much. If only I had spent more of my time and energy letting them know that, but perhaps I only feel this way because I've lost them. __

The library was large, shelfs and shelfs of knowledge and poetry. Her, the library, held the secrets of poets and mathematicians alike. She was full of personality and intelligent, Coco could not help coming back here. The whole galaxy could be held in this singular space of God's treasury, and Coco was determined to unpack all of it. The books held danger of losing you into the corridors of history. Despite this, his white hair and young, vibrant blue eyes was in stark contrast to the libraries old, worn down, brown shelfs. It didn't take long for his young cousin, Lulu, to spot him easily. 

"The library's big enough, why don't you live once in your life?" Lulu told him. 

"I'm studying," Coco replied.

"You're always studying! Your like, what? Twelve? You don't have to study this much!" 

"Thirteen." 

Lulu scoffed, "Dance!" 

Coco huffed, losing focus on his studies and starting to forget what paragraph he was reading. Lulu had the effect of making you focus on him, sometimes in the annoying way and other times it was just his charisma. 

"Why not dance with Momo instead? He'll be more opt too." 

"He has two left feet and keeps on stepping on my bad foot!" 

Coco sighed and gave in, standing up to meet Lulu's beaming face. Lulu wasn't aware of the leverage his bad foot gave him over Coco, being that Lulu probably wouldn't be able to walk without a cane if his condition got worse. Coco supposed that giving Lulu the opportunity to do normal things like dancing would at least be enjoyed while the condition was bearable for him now. 

Lulu stood at only Coco's ears, possibly at this height for the rest of his life, but kept up with Coco's longer legs. If anything, Lulu was better at the coordination in his better foot then anyone else's coordination with both their legs. While the disease wasn't curable, Lulu kept a happy face anyways to keep the whole house from being in constant gloom. This didn't stop Coco from half-carrying him throughout the library.

Coco hummed, Lulu sang the lyrics. The library echoed their voices, each toned reflection of Lulu's voice more sweeter then the last. It was only a few seconds in before Coco noticed something was off about the singing bouncing off of the libraries grand walls, an infliction that wasn't Lulu's. 

Coco pressed his finger against Lulu's mouth, but continued to hum. He peeked out to the other side of a bookshelf, seeing Momo sitting there reading over Coco's notes. Coco let go of Lulu, much to his displeasure, and walked over to his ginger friend. 

Coco stopped humming and looked down to Momo, who probably registered Coco's presence but didn't stop his reading to gaze back up at him. It was only when Coco lightly brushed a strand of Momo's ginger hair behind his hair when he turned his head. 

Momo's face was illuminated by the lantern that he had brought with him, it had never occurred to Coco to bring one in case that he stayed in the library late without light source. The candle inside had highlighted his eyes in a way Coco could've stared into till the end of eternity. 

Coco pushed his head gently with one finger, "Don't look at my notes,"

Momo swatted his finger away, and got up from floor and his books. He arched his back backwards, sounding like eggshells being stepped on. "You should really consider getting a table in here, I don't get how you can sit there all day bending over your books." 

Coco knelt down and picked up his books off the ground, "You just have a very unarticulated back." 

Momo rolled his eyes, Lulu bent over to look over the pile of books. He picked up a book and examined it, "What are you studying?" 

Coco reached out for the book he was holding, before seeing that it wasn't one of the books he picked up earlier. The bottom print said 'Cornelius Agrippa', not one of the books he was reading throughout his studies. "Where did you find this?" 

"It was in your pile," 

Coco flipped through the pages, he used to think it would help him read a book. He was younger then, but he still kept that habit. The pages were old, but unused. He'd actually seen this book here before, when he asked his father about it he advised Coco to ignore the theories in there. Coco hasn't picked up Cornelius Agrippa since, but reading through it wouldn't hurt.

"Coco? Lulu? Momo?" A small voice echoed in the room. 

Lulu straighten his back, "Ah! Chuchu! Did mom finally let you off?" 

Chuchu looked out from a shelf, relieved to find that the three boys were there. "Not exactly. She needs me to find you, family meeting." 

Coco glanced at the book once more, before trailing behind Momo and Lulu.

* * *

_ His voice became shaky upon recalling his time as a boy, or maybe it was more of realizing he was on a boat and not his childhood library. Maybe it was upon realizing that Momo would never read his notes again, or it was the dawning of another day without his sun, Lulu. ___

_ _The stranger got erratic in his speakings, he spaced out and seemingly got more tired as he went on. Lala wasn't able to tell if he was about to cry or pass out. His eyes dropped slightly more with every word, his shoulders hunched over with every good thing she recounted from his past. _ _

_ _"Do you still wish to continue?" _ _

_ _"I'll okay." _ _

_ _Lala started to doubt the effect of recovery the time he spent on this ship made him appear._ _

* * *

_ _"Are you sure you'll be okay?" _ _

_ _"I'm older then you Lulu, I'll be okay." _ _

_ _"Only 17!" _ _

_ _"18." _ _

_ _Lulu scoffed, his almost-tears being blinked away. _ _

_ _The train smoke wasn't pleasant at all, Lulu had tolerated it anyways in order to properly send Coco off to college. People crowded the station, with the stench and the noise it was impressive of Lulu to tolerate it all. The cane didn't allow Lulu to hug Coco either, but he made up for it through many kisses goodbye and many, many words of caution. Coco couldn't really blame him, Lulu didn't need the grief of the lost of another family member. His mother gone was enough of a detriment. _ _

_ _His father had put Coco in college after the events of his mothers deaths, Coco himself didn't think it was necessary but his father insisted on a public education. Momo's father been on the flip side, despite Momo's many pleads to go along with Coco. Momo's father wanted to keep Momo on hand, to teach him first hand. Coco would be alone in college then, he hadn't allowed himself to show Lulu that however. _ _

_ _The train whistled, Lulu winched. _ _

_ _Coco patted Lulu one last time, "That's my cue. I'll see you next year." _ _

_ _Lulu's eyes sparkled, tears were coming back. "Write back okay?" _ _

_ _The duo said their last farewells, and then Coco boarded the train. _ _

_ _The fields of Geneva really were beautiful, especially with the lenses of home. The mountains did not hinder the beauty of the sky, and in return, the sun gave her beautiful mountains. The spring fields spread through the entire land like a warm blanket. And he was leaving it, without any trace of his place going with him. Coco supposed it was for the best, if he pursued a career outside of the fields of Geneva. Perhaps it would be enlightening. _ _

_ _Three hours passed, Coco was almost done with all of his books. It was refreshing to reread some of the Agrippa texts. If his father knew that he had brought along some of these books he would've had the talk about the books being outdated. Again. Really, Coco didn't see what was so wrong with the texts and sayings of Cornelius Agrippa. Sure, they contained theories about alchemy, which does not exist, but they still had a semblance of truth. Coco wondered what people outside of Geneva would say about the 'outdated' texts of Agrippa. _ _

_ _Coco would be happy to study modern science, no doubt, but it wouldn't hurt to peek at some of the older science from a older time. As unviable as outdated is, it's still good to learn from others. _ _

_ _The train came to a stop, a deafening whistle came as it slowed. Coco hadn't even realized that in between reading he was in unfamiliar territory, the soil was rocky and the forest had shed it's leaves. Nonetheless, beautiful in the way spring wasn't. _ _

_ _Coco stepped outside in the crowd of people rushing to get somewhere, maybe immigrants getting somewhere, some travelers with no true destination, maybe boys like him who pursued a education. Amongst all of these characters with lives of their own, Coco realized, he was alone._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa fuck I might not finish this all in October bc I got sick and had creative block for like a week and a half so. Thanksgiving fic this story has become I guess


	3. Drink water

Perhaps the smallness of Geneva had dulled his sense of grandness, the library had told him this. Or maybe it was the fact that he always bent his neck down all the time. Either way, this library was gigantic. 

Coco brushed the spines of the rows of books with his finger tips, he felt as if too hard a touch would make everything turn into ash. The architecture and the acoustics led him to believe this was a cathedral, a holy place that worshiped words instead of God.   
Coco knew it was bad to blaspheme but in the space of the universe's knowledge nothing would stop him then, not even an all knowing being in the sky. 

There were storybooks Momo as a child would've liked, books of science and arithmetic Coco had never seen in his own library. There were some books Latin that Lulu may have been able to read with Coco's assistance. There were romantic books that Lulu's close friend Chuchu may have liked. In truth, he couldn't judge for himself. He didn't know the Maiden that well, she stuck around with Lulu when Coco wasn't. 

It's possible God did have ideas for a town boy such as himself, ending up in the library was a happy accident that God may have tailored the blanket of time to occur. In the grandness of it all, it's possible Coco may have the ability to move his fingers in the same way. Would people worship Coco the same if he succeeded? It would've been a nice fate, people praising his genius. May have been a bit arrogant but if someone could preformed feats that only nature could then they deserve prayers said to them. _Momo might not agree with that sentiment,_ he thought. __

_"Young man, only students at the college are allowed here," a gruff voice said. Coco's bones almost jumped out of his skin, he turned around to see a old stout man. In his late thirties, if big libraries also affected aging. _

_Coco collected himself, "I-uh- I got lost trying to find my way to the dormitory, the professors were supposed to have news of a new student. I was told to meet someone who could show me around." _

_"Ah, alright. I assume you are Coco Frankenstein then, right?" _

_Coco put on his best good-boy face, "Yes." _

_"Then I suppose this is also yours?" The old man held up his suitcase. Coco kicked his own shin out of embarrassment, the old man just shook his head. He passed Coco his suitcase back. The weight was familiar, it was the same old weight. Just to make sure, Coco set the suitcase back down and looked around. His clothes were still there, essentials. Not much for an entire year but Coco could manage off the shops here. Coco counted all his blessings when he found his books safe and sound, perhaps he could save the blasphemy later._

_Coco felt the old man peek over his shoulder, "Interesting collection of books you've got there, son." _

_Coco braced himself for the lecture about how that science was outdated and useless, how it was pointless to study it because he wouldn't be able to gain anything from the experience and he should read the much more boring readings of modern science. Coco knew this, it was just fun to explore the possibilities of older science and how they got disproven. But every grown up seemed determined to drive Coco from the unnatural ideas of alchemy. _

_Instead of this, the old man pat his back. "Interesting choice of books young man. I have a few books you may be interested in if you liked those." _

_Unnatural for an adult to not scold Coco for endorsing wild theories, insane for one to indulge Coco even more. Did Coco have a right to say adult? Whatever, still weird. _

_Despite his surprise, the appetite and need for simulation tugged at him. _

_"Where can I find you?"_

* * *

_"Time passed slowly when I was without my books to keep my mind busy, the neglect to keep time wore down on my body as I missed meals. I pushed my body to my limits, as if I was above such human things. I went to sleep when the sun rose, I woke up when it was just above the horizon. I became undone, the humbleness the fields of Geneva had taught me was nothing to me. I thought I was pursing nature and was about to lock down on it and tear its secrets straight out of its grip. _

_The professor helped me study modern science that supported the alchemy of older times. He was a friend to me, but in hindsight it might've been better if I'd never met him at all. He supported my studies, brought food to my dorm sometimes. Whenever I'd snap up at him in a fit of malnutrition and lack of sleep he never shown disappointment or anger, patient as a saint. Even though I regret the series of events that had occurred because of our collision in fate, in different circumstances I would've liked to be his friend. _

_I was a fragile animal for months, my room being my safe place. I didn't answer knocks at my doors, i barely spoke to my peers, and I didn't check for mail. I had forgotten about Lulu and Momo waiting for me, I forgot they were gonna write letters. The study of the wisest men in the world should've waited, I had people who loved me." _

_Coco stopped and Lala rested her writing hand for a bit. A good thing, she needed to absorb some of this information. Otherwise she would've just been writing down word after word, nothing registering in her mind except the cramp forming in her hand. _

_He had regretted leaving his family behind. Lala could get that. A younger Coco forgoing science in front of love certainly wasn't a wise thing to do, her sister would agree. At least Lala had been writing letters back, and had an an excuse as to why they wouldn't make it. _

_But what if she had ended up like the disgraced scientist? Lala didn't like entertaining the prospect of dying on these voyages, ever since she learned to read a book about voyaging she promised she wasn't going to turn bad just because of something that was looming over everyone always. No, what if she had also forgotten about her sister back at home? If her letters stopped sending and her dear sister was left home, wondering what happened? Lala was able to imagine the scolding that would happen if the letters did send and suddenly they didn't. But what if she really hadn't come home? Ever? And her sister was left to wait, no opportunity to scold her anymore?_

_"I'm ready now, pick your pen back up captain." _

_Lala was glad for the distraction now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally made a due line and everything so that's why this is so rushed whip and nae nae enjoy. I'll do better next time I promise


End file.
